


Content

by goldsteps



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Phan, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldsteps/pseuds/goldsteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil being domestic and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Waking up in the late morning and dragging himself into the kitchen to make breakfast, even though it was almost the afternoon, was a daily routine for Dan. Phil wouldn't wake up until the smell of pancakes invaded his room, sending him on a search for his glasses – he never knew where the hell he left them the day before – and then down the hall. Dan would be standing there in the kitchen with a plate in his hand and a face that says 'I'm still half asleep,' which Phil would happily kiss before stealing his plate and heading back to his room. Dan tried to be angry but he just loved that man too damn much.

After fixing himself another plate, Dan would make his way back to Phil's room. (It was technically 'their' room, since they both slept in it and spent most of their time in it; however, they were so used to calling it 'Phil's room' that calling it 'their room,' even when just talking to each other, would cause too much confusion.) Phil's room was nice because it had a TV, a portable air conditioning, and of course, Phil. Dan felt most comfortable around Phil and surrounded by things that reminded him of Phil, so even when Phil wasn't home – whether he was up north visiting old friends or with his family – being in Phil's room, surrounded by Phil's things, was almost as nice as having him around. _Almost_.

Some days, they'd have to go to meetings or to the radio station. They'd then force themselves out of bed again and into the shower, Dan getting in ten minutes before they'd actually have to leave, causing Phil to get annoyed and ramble on about how Dan shouldn't do that. Dan would simply reply with, "okay, okay," only annoying Phil more.

They'd get in a cab and be on their way to their destination. Phil, being very observant, would point interesting things and people out to Dan, who'd just nod with a fond smile on his face because damn, he loved that man. Usually, the only thing Dan would focus on in the cab was Phil. He'd sometimes intertwine their fingers or trace patterns onto his arm, leaving Phil feeling warm on the inside.

Meetings were usually long – sometimes short, if they were lucky. Days at the BBC would be a bit tiring but fun, nonetheless. There were the occasional mess ups, but other than that, everything went smoothly. At the end of the day, they'd return home to their flat and fix something to eat before chilling in the lounge and watching some TV, drifting to sleep shortly afterwards.

Other days when they were less busy, they'd move to the lounge and drag Phil's duvet with them to the couch. The multicolored blanket covered both men as they leaned into each other. Phil would wrap his arm around Dan's waist and Dan would let his head rest in the crook of Phil's neck, and they would allow themselves to take in each other's warmth as they watched Avatar: The Last Air Bender or Bates Motel or some anime they had been recommended. Dan would occasionally place gentle kisses on Phil's neck and along his jaw to get his attention, and the older man would remove his eyes from the TV screen and kiss his boyfriend on the lips, and they'd just kiss for a bit. It was nice; everything was warm and fuzzy.

Night would hit before they knew it and Phil would find Dan drifting off. His head would fall onto Phil's shoulder and Phil would be able feel Dan's breath on his skin and hear his breathing become steady. That's when he knew it was time to go back into his room.

"Wake up, Dan," he'd whisper softly, as he stood up and removed the duvet from his body.

The younger man would let out a groan, signalling that moving was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. But with a bit of shaking and repeated kisses to the face, he'd finally lift his head and sit up, allowing Phil to take him by the hand and drag him to the bedroom.

"You good?" he'd ask Dan as he draped the covers over them, to which Dan would reply 'mmm, yeah' before laying his head on Phil's chest. Phil would respond with a chuckle, whispering, "I love you." All he'd get in return was another 'yeah,' but he knew Dan loved him, too.

They'd sleep, then wake up the next morning and repeat the same routine. They never grew sick of it, they never grew sick of each other, because they were content and they were comfortable, and if offered the chance, they wouldn't change a thing.

 


End file.
